Star Crossed
by StarlessDawn
Summary: AU Faith/Buffy. A fragile friendship forms under complicated circumstances, it soon blossoms into more. Will this odd relationship survive a series of events that threaten to break them apart? My first fic please read! -smiles-
1. 1

**A**_uthoress_ **R**_amble_**;** (Nudges my way into the world of Buffy and co, hands wringing nervously.) So, hi! (Waves at readers uncertainly!) I'm StarlessDawn and this little piece of writing is my attempt at a BTVS fiction.

I have watched a few episodes of Buffy on the internet, but otherwise I am clueless to much of her world, so I have created up my own little BuffyVerse (alternative universe) it's a lot different from the original hopefully you all like it.

Go read!

* * *

_Thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_.

Her heart beats progressively in her ears, pounding fast as she looks out over the water. It ripples and slowly does it eddy.

Her hands hold tightly to the metal railing that is hard-pressed to her back, the chill of the metal seems distant as she closes her eyes, a tear leaks from ebony lashes. Trailing her bottom lip on it's descending.

The sun is blinding to her onyx eyes, the sky a pale blue in the morning light of dawn.

"This is it," she tells herself and she inhales deeply, her feet lose footing on the thin ledge she is standing on, she gasps and presses the small of her back harder into the rail.

"Okay," she breaths slowly, regaining her courage.

_Thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_.

Blood rushes to pound deafeningly in her ears, her hands shake with disquiet and yet she knows she must go through with it, what is left for her in this world?

With a forcefulness she didn't believe she possessed the youth pushes her palms against the rail, lunging forward into the frigid wind. A scream of terror lifts from her parted lips as she plummets southwards, towards the water.

Dark strands of hair thrash about her face, assaulting her in a shield of brunette as she falls to what she hopes is her death.

Her feet strike the water first, breaking the surface with ease. Her sneakers are drenched and then the rest of her body follows, crashing down below the surface with a splash.

Her lungs burn with oxygen, yet it's the thing she craves. Evidently the collision with the water didn't kill her. But it certainly hurt like a bitch, her knees feel shattered and she supposes she has broken at slightest one of her ankles.

Her hands claw at the swirling water and her legs kick futilely against the pain desperately attempting to find air. But that's not what she wants is it?

Her eyes are wide, straining to see through the murky depths of water. She stops kicking; her arms float idly out from her body. She is doing what's best; she keeps telling her self repeating it like a mantra as her lungs ache from lack of air.

Fighting against the urge to swim to the surface the young teenager drifts, her leather jacket is heavy about her shoulders weighing her down considerably.

Slowly her pain begins to ebb and it seems to withdraw from her lungs as bubbles of oxygen lift to the surface, breaking it as she had wanted to.

Her obstinate eyes blink.

Once.

Twice.

Then they close, drifting shut as the girl passes out into the realms of unconsciousness.

_Thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_.

* * *

**A**/**R**; (Grins apprehensively) did I do any good? Feel free to comment, criticize, critique and so on.

Thank for reading by the way.


	2. 2

_Smack_. _Smack_. _Smack_.

Her legs flame with the strain to keep running, her sneaker clad feet slap at the pavement as if to beat it into submission.

Her breathing is fast, elevated from her intense running.

She doesn't know where she is going; she just needed to get away for a while. Take a break and calm her irritation.

She comes to a stop by the pier, slowing her breathing as she bends over; hands on her knees. Blonde hair falls into her eyes.

A splash catches her awareness and she snaps her head up, to her immense surprise she sees the water ripple as a black clothed girl jumps from the bridge.

"That can't be good," she says to her self as she jogs to the end of the pier.

The girl struggles, then stops.

"What the hell?"

Gulping in a lung full of air she dives into the water, it's cold, icy from the chill of winter.

Her hands scoop at the water, her legs kick ruthlessly all of her attention is focused on getting to the fallen girl.

"So much for a peaceful morning," she mutters coming to a halt and doggy paddling to keep afloat.

A dark shadow lurks beneath the surface a few meters down. She guesses it's the girl.

"Here goes nothing,"

With a deep breath the youth propels her body under the waters surface, she would have gasped from the bitter sting of cold had she not been holding her breath.

Her hands enclose around the passed out girl's waist, encircling her in a tight embrace.

Tugging and thrashing her legs hard the blonde gradually moves towards the light that blurs with the rippling of the water.

She cuts past the surface with a struggle for breath, the girl in her arms is lifeless, and water trickles from her dark hair, running down her forehead in trails.

"Let's get you out of this water,"

The feat of swimming with the unconscious teen is tiring, but finally she grasps the end of the pier with her free hand, the wood is warm under her fingers. She clutches the rescued girl in the crock her arm, the strain weighing her down.

"Come on," she hisses through clenched teeth, her fingers slip on the wet surface and she cusses under her breath grabbing it again, determined to get both of them out of the water.

She groans with the effort of hauling a dead weight onto the pier, it's not something she makes a habit of doing everyday.

The blonde collapses to the ground huffing large quantities of air into her tired body, lying next to the dark haired girl.

"I need to work out more," she huffs as her calf muscle cramps painfully.

Her heart hammers in her chest, beating against her ribs with a fierce punch in time with her rapid breathing.

_Smack_. _Smack_._ Smack_.


	3. 3

Searing pain rips through her body and she gasps as she opens her eyes, her lashes are stuck together with salty water.

A shield of blue is above her, stretching far, covering the Earth.

The sky?

But it couldn't be she had passed out under water, she was as good as dead.

A soft moan diverts her attention from the flawless sky. She turns her head, rolling it to the side slowly.

Her eyes behold a young girl, around her age. Blonde hair covers the girls face, hiding it from view. Her body is hunched over; hands rub along her leg, smoothing the wet fabric of her khakis in steady movements.

Licking her lips and swallowing the dark haired girl opens her mouth to speak, but is stopped when the girl's voice sounds.

"You gave me a cramp!" she says quietly, not turning her head.

"Who are you?"

"Ya can call me, Buffy," Replies the girl twisting to face the sinister girl a smile on her lips.

"And you?"

"Faith," she answers distractedly. Buffy nods.

"Did you save me?" her head hurts as she props her body up on her elbows, having no oxygen for a long time really gives you one hell of a headache.

Buffy tilts her head to the side, "did you need saving?" she questions back.

Faith sits up fully, ignoring the ache in her knees. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"No," she says simply, glaring at Buffy in annoyance.

"Well then, no, I didn't save you. I thwarted your plan to off yourself." Faith stares as the girl gets to her feet, running her hands through her blonde hair to rid it of water.

"I didn't need your interference, Y'know."

Buffy looks down at her, "I know," she says before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Hey," Faith calls straining her neck to catch sight of the retreating girl. Said girl stops in response not spinning around.

"You can't just leave me here, my friggin knees are bunged."

Buffy sighs, "I thought you were annoyed with me?"

"Still am," Faith exclaims "but I need some help, so don't go getting any ideas that I am being nice and want to be friends, okay?"

Buffy shrugs and walks back over to Faith.

"Not friends got it." She breathes whilst crouching down.

Faith cringes when moving to stand up, "little help?" she says grunting and falling onto her back.

Subtle hands grip her wrists, warm against her chilled skin.

Buffy leans backwards hauling Faith to her feet, the action spikes pain through the entire of Faith's body causing a barely concealed whimper to escape her pressed lips.

Buffy's hazel eyes look worried as she steady's Faith with careful hands around her waist, both girls stand flush together, dripping water.

"Well, this is nice," Buffy comments, her lips quirking into a lopsided smile, "can you walk?"

Faith sets her jaw and nods firmly; "yeah, just!" she answers.

"Good, because my house is a fair way away,"


End file.
